


Coming Home

by orro



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO] Nine years ago Eugene lost Jack in the attack on Abel. A trip through a zombie filled forest reveals not everything is as it seems. But undoing nearly a decade of rebuilding might prove to be too difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to this - http://tumblyorro.tumblr.com/post/62122723059/angsty-prompt-ahoy-jack-started-a-relationship-with

“We’re in range, we should be picking up Sam by now,” Jody said. Her gaze flickered between the mirror at the front of the car and at the side so she could see Eugene where he was sitting in the back of the jeep, switching the radio frequencies on her headset in hopes of finding one with a response. She’d tossed it to him when there hadn’t been an immediate response so she could keep her eyes on the road.

 

“We should have been picking them up a while ago. And Sam’s not there anyway. Pretty sure he left yesterday to go to a settlement up North.” Eugene sighed and gave up for now, turning to the passenger’s seat to give Marty a questioning look. “Any luck?”

 

“Not a peep,” Marty said. He didn’t look too fazed, and he wasn’t even bothering with the radio any longer. Instead he was reclining in the shabby seat, absently watching the passing woodland scenery. Marty was an electrician, and he would know if their equipment was messed up; the half open bag of tools confirmed that everything was working on their end. That was a comfort there, at least.

 

“They’re just...resetting the system, I bet,” Jody said, comforting absolutely no one, least of all herself. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. “Yeah, that’s it. You know, Sam knows the whole thing well enough he can usually fix things without having to shut it all down. But his interns don’t, and so they’ve got to run through everything-”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Eugene said, interrupting her smoothly. He leaned his arm on one of the boxes of supplies they were transporting. It was a pity they hadn’t gotten blankets or fabrics; those would have been much softer than the plastic and metal he’d been sitting on. “If something serious had happened to Abel we would have heard it when we came through the Turrin outpost. Something is probably wrong on our end. And look, we’ll be home soon, as long as-”

 

Something hit the jeep and it took nothing more than a second for everyone to realize it was a zombie. Jody screamed and swerved to avoid it, even as it was too late; the zombie was clinging to the front end. Eugene, sitting freely in the back, was tossed about. He heard a gunshot and the window shattering.

 

The jeep came to a stop and when Eugene looked up, the zombie was gone.

 

Marty, seatbelt keeping him steady, and hands free to grab his weapon, had picked off the zombie. His breath came harsh in the sudden panic and when he turned around to check on Eugene and their supplies, Eugene could see the iris of his eye blown up in surprise.

 

“Alright back there, Gene?”

 

“Y-yeah. Most everything stayed strapped down.” He looked out, slightly grimacing at the mess of supplies littering the terrain behind them. “It’s just a few thing that went flying.”

 

“...did your leg fly off?” Marty asked, checking even as he asked. He was fumbling with his seatbelt, hands trembling now that the moment had passed.

 

“Ha,” Eugene offered up the dry laugh, though inwardly he thanked everything that his prosthetic had not flown off. He rolled his shoulder where it had banged against something when he’d fallen over, thankful that the most he’d get was a bruise. “No, I’m all accounted for.”

 

“I’d be more worried that all of you fell out before that happened,” Jody said as she unbuckled her seat belt and went to the front, grimacing at the zombie. She pulled out her sidearm just in case, keeping it trained on the zombie.

 

Marty followed after her, once he could see that Eugene was picking himself right up.

 

“It came from the forest,” Jody said, voice a little shaky still, even as her hands were steady on her gun.

 

They all looked at it, the knowing now for sure that there were zombies in it adding to the creepiness. It was getting near dark, and the shadows were beginning to set. A place like that was a death trap even in the daytime; any root could trip them up and leave them as easy prey. By now the zombies knew the lay of it and how to maneuver and strike.

 

They’d been hugging the treeline for the past few kilometers. Without a heading from Abel it was to keep from getting lost. Jody was the head runner, she knew the area around Abel pat down. And she knew of all the risks as well.

 

“It’s full of zombies, isn’t it?” Eugene asked her even as he knew it for sure. The zombie spray was still far from perfect and most importantly, it was hard to come by. They had to use it sparingly. In places like forests with plenty of trees and windings to hide away in, there was no guarantee that they could clear a place out like that.

 

“Must be. There’s not much reason to go in there. Can’t even remember the last time we sent anyone in.”

 

They stared for a minute, still tense, the quiet sounds of the forest only adding to the eerie sensation.

 

“Let’s just hurry up,” Jody said.

 

Oak Creek was a still new settlement, and they’d been delivering goods rather than the usual trade. There wasn’t much, which was why they had neglected to strap everything down. They had picked just about everything back up when Eugene noticed something moving in the forest.

 

“Is that a kid?” Eugene’s voice went up a pitch in sheer stupefied surprise.

 

“What are-? Oh god, I think it is,” Jody looked at them both before dropping her hand down to check her gun was at her side. She took a deep breath then walked towards it. It could have been a child zombie. Or they could have been bitten recently. “Hey there,” Jody said softly. “We’re not zombies or anything. Just regular old people who can help.”

 

The boy stepped out. He was surprisingly clean and he looked well fed, considering he had walked out of a zombie filled forest. At a careful glance he didn’t have any massive chunks missing from him. Though they all knew that even a small scratch could be lethal. But he looked like he just bore a case of decorative scratches from walking through the woods.

 

“Are you from the city?” he asked, his tone curious. He had a whistle in his hand, and his knuckles were white from how hard he had been clutching it.

 

Jody looked at them, confused, but Eugene and Marty just shook their heads, equally confused. The boy looked at them as if they were idiots.

 

“My dad told me about the cities that used to exist. He said that people are going to rebuild them. Grandmum says they’re silly and they’re just filled with zombies.”

 

“You have a dad and a grandmom?” Eugene asked.

 

He nodded, grinning a bit now.

 

“I’ve got a dad and a mum and a grandmum and a sister and a brother and a brother. And a Powell. And a dog. And another dog. See this?” He held up the whistle. “I don’t know how to whistle, so my Mum found this one for me. It’s to call the dogs.”

 

“How’d you get separated from them?” Jody asked then shook her head. “No, wait, first, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Elliot Ramsay,” he said. He pointed back towards the forest. “I live there. I was helping Powell with the dogs. Mum says I’m not old enough but Grandmum said I could start helping Powell. We use the dogs to catch zombies.”

 

Eugene and Marty looked at each other in surprise. ‘Catching zombies’ wasn’t a phrase you heard often, let alone from a child. Jody bent down a little to look at the kid at eye level.

 

“Elliot. I’m Jody, and these are my friends, Eugene and Marty. We’re from a place called Abel. If you’re lost, we can-”

 

“I’m not lost!” he exclaimed, looking offended by the suggestion. “I just went too far. A zombie got loose from the nets and I had to run away. I know the way back. I told you, my house is right there.”

 

“Do you think that’s even possible?” Eugene asked in a hushed tone to Marty.

 

He frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“It just seems unlikely. I mean, nets, what’s that about?”

 

Marty stuck his hands into his pockets as he thought it over. He glanced at the woods, as if trying to see through it. “The kids like, seven, eight? Probably born after this whole thing started. If he had a survival nutjob family living in the woods all the while, I could see it happening. He doesn’t seem to have any concept of stranger danger.”

 

Jody looked over at them and stood back up.

 

“I dunno, guys. I think it’s best if we take him back to Abel.” Just as she said that, Elliot took off, running back into the woods.

 

“Shit,” Marty swore as they began racing after him.

 

Eugene fell behind quick. Even though he was steady enough on the prosthetic, he wasn’t used to running through a forest. But even Jody, who was one of the fastest people he knew, was still only just barely ahead as she had to pick through the trees. They could all believe that the kid actually lived here, because the further they went, the more he seemed to know his way around.

 

Jody stopped, turning around to look at them. She shook her head, having lost sight of Elliott, but just as Eugene caught up to her, they heard a shout and Elliot burst back through.

 

“Zom!” he said, breathless. Before he could say another word, they heard the groaning.

 

“Come on,” Jody said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along to where Eugene and Marty were, shoving him between them all. They waited for a beat before they could see the zombie, stumbling along, quickly being joined by others who had heard the commotion. “Eugene, handle the crawlers. Marty, pick off the ones I miss. Kid, stay in the middle there. And if we get bit you run.”

 

Eugene nodded sharply; Jody didn’t have to look at him to know that he’d got it. Since he’d gotten his prosthetic he’d been out of the township more and he and Jody had been through some tight spots. She knew she could count on him.

 

He heard the gunshots to the side, and Elliot clutched at Jody.. Eugene didn’t say anything just yet, focusing on scanning the brushes, eyes peeled for crawlers. Those things could leap when they set their minds to it.

 

Jody shouted something but the ringing in his ears drowned her out. He kept shooting, and the zombies kept coming, and they kept going down. And then he’d shoot them again to make sure they stayed that way.

 

Then there was silence for five, ten, fifteen seconds. They kept counting the intervals until a minute passed and they collectively let out a sigh.

 

“Nothing like a herd to get the adrenaline going, eh guys?” Marty said after a taking a deep breath. He kept his weapon up though, still glancing about.

 

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a gun. Eugene looked at the other two but they were giving him the same look. It hadn’t been any of them.

 

“It’s Powell!” Elliott suddenly cried out and he pushed out from between them and took off towards the direction of the noise.

 

“Oh for the love of.” Jody looked about ready to strangle Elliot once she caught up to him.

 

They gave chase, though they hadn’t gone too far when they could hear they heard a deep voice giving a cry of surprise.

 

“Found ya!”

 

They ran towards the sound, and near ran into each other as Jody stopped suddenly. An older middle aged man had a firm grasp on Elliot’s arm and was admonishing him sternly.

 

“How many times have I got to tell you, you don’t go out on your own?! I’ll take you back to your grandmother next time, you little scamp.” The man, presumably Powell, grumbled, one hand firmly latched onto the kid’s arm, dragging him along. “Your parents are worried sick.”

 

“I was running from zombs!” Elliot protested, struggling very little to escape.

 

“You wouldn’t have had to run if you’d listened to me in the first place and stayed back when I told you to, would you now?”

 

“Um, are you his...guardian?” Jody called out.

 

The man turned around to see them, gun already raised and pointed at them.

 

“You look pretty lively to be zombies.”

 

“We’re obviously not zombies,” Eugene said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Certainly got the humor of one,” the man said. He lowered his weapon a touch and looked them over. “And who might you lot be?”

 

“I’m Jody, and this is Eugene, and Marty.” Jody answered. She glanced at them, a little unsure of how much was wise to say. “We saw Elliot lost here-”

 

“I wasn’t lost.”

 

“-And we just wanted to be sure he was alright. Seeing as how he was lost-”

 

“I wasn’t lost!”

 

“-in a zombie filled forest.”

 

“Aren’t you a lucky thing? If you had run into any zombies, these fine people would have protected you.” Powell gave Elliot a look, which rolled right off the boy.

 

“They did. And I can run from zombies. I just did it.”

 

“You can tell that to your parents.” He lowered his gun completely and gave them a friendly smile. “Name’s Powell. I take care of the Ramsay’s place. Come on now, we’ll put you up for the night. It’s the least we can do after you kept this little scamp alive.”

 

“We really didn’t do much,” Jody said modestly. Eugene and Marty just rolled their eyes at each other.

 

“It’ll be getting dark soon and it’s still not safe to be out.” Powell said.

 

“We could get back to our place before dark, probably,” Marty said. “And our jeep is still-”

 

“No one will be out to take your car, I can promise you that. Aren’t many people alive and kicking about around these parts anyway.” Powell said, already walking, expecting them to keep up.

 

They followed after, unsure of what else to do.

 

“He’s going to lead us to a decrepit house filled with cannibals, isn’t he? I’ve met enough cannibals to last my lifetime, I’ll have you both know,” Marty said, speaking low so Powell wouldn’t hear him.

 

“He’s not a cannibal. Least I’m pretty sure he’s not,” Jody said, unable to help an amused smile. She was glancing about, still wary of zombies. “But I don’t expect he’s lying. I’m just worried about our stuff. Anyone could come along and take it all.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re the closest settlement, and we barely come to this area,” Eugene pointed out. “We’ll probably be okay. And anyway, Abel can’t know if we’re coming or not if their radio is down. We’re better off accepting and then heading out first thing in the morning.”

 

Jody nodded in agreement but Marty still eyed Powell suspiciously, as if expecting him to bust out a pair of forks and knives. Eugene couldn't blame him exactly. One cannibal encounter was more than enough for any one person, but he was pretty sure Marty had run into at least three different cannibalistic groups, so he could cut the guy some slack.

 

The ground softened suddenly into a path, and in a few more steps, the woods began to clear out as well. They all looked up in surprise to see an actual house in sight. No, more like a mansion, smack dab hidden in the forest. It looked surprisingly well lived in. Even more surprising that it had lasted the zombie apocalypse; it was a sturdy thing, no doubt capable of housing generations of people.

 

“Welcome to Birkmyre,” Powell said, and he finally let go of Elliot’s arm to let the boy run free. A dog came running out, nearly knocking the boy over, licking at his face and arms.

 

“Elliot mentioned dogs and nets. What’s that about?” Eugene asked Powell as they walked up to the house.

 

“It’s how we trap the zombies. Keep em out of our home and away from the cows. Elliot was supposed to help, not make my job more difficult.”

 

“The net broke,” Elliot protested. He had a hand twisted in the dog’s fur and he had his jaw set. “I had to run away. If I had a gun...”

 

“You’re not getting a gun,” Powell said in a tone that suggested this was a common argument. “And you’re not about to help me again anytime soon. Maybe in another year. Your dad’s out looking for you. Once he gets back he can decide how to deal with you.”

 

Marty was almost clinging to Jody’s side as they entered through the front door, as though using her for a human shield. He was looking around, twitchy. Eugene couldn’t blame him. If he was going to have a backdrop for a creepy cannibalistic family, he couldn’t have picked a better one than this.

 

“Go get your mother,” Powell said to Elliot but before he could run off, a woman came out into the foyer, holding a child in her arms. With nothing more than a swish of her skirts, she ran over to them. She bent down to pull Elliot into a one armed hug.

 

“Mum, I’m okay,” Elliot whined though he didn’t try to squirm away.

 

She murmured something into his ear; it sounded like a ‘thank god’ then stood up.

 

“Ms. Bella, these are the people who found Elliot here.” Powell told her. “This is Jody, Eugene, and Marty.”

 

“Thank you so much,” she said to them. She had an elegant air to her that made them all suddenly aware of how long they had been on the road for. The last outpost they had gone through hadn’t had working showers and the grime they had accumulated from being in an open jeep seemed distinctly obvious. Jody’s smile turned down a notch. “We can’t thank you enough. Dear god, just thinking about what could have happened…” She closed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to think on it any longer.

 

“Not a problem,” they all said in unison.

 

“Told them we’d put them up for the night,” Powell said, and Bella beamed.

 

“Of course we will. It’s the least we can do for you. Let us do that much.”

 

Jody shrugged at them, unable to refuse. It was late enough that they didn’t want to be out anyway. And they’d have a devil of a time finding their way back now.

 

“Where’s Dad?” Elliot asked.

 

“Out there, still looking for you,” Powell said. “We’ll be coming back any moment now. It’s too dark for people to be out there. And he’s got the good sense that you lack.”

 

“Please, the guest rooms are this way. I imagine you’d want to freshen up. You can get started on that while I fetch my mother. She’ll want to thank you herself; she’s very fond of Elliot, and she’s been worried sick.” Bella smiled at them, all kindness.

 

Jody shrugged out of Marty’s grasp so she could follow after Bella.

 

“We don’t get visitors too often now. Well, to be honest, we hardly did even before zombies became a common occurrence.” Bella said. “What brought you even past these woods?”

 

“We were visiting a settlement,” Jody said. “Letting anyone settlement get too big can be dangerous if it falls. It’s best for now if we’ve got a lot of little ones spread out over the areas. We were just helping one of them set up their communications.”

 

“You mean like telephones?”

 

“Mostly radio. And a rofflenet connection.” Marty said.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Think of it as kind of like the internet. Only not nearly as impressive.”

 

“You can explain it more over dinner. It sounds fascinating,” Bella said. She opened two of the doors. “I imagine you’d like your own room, miss. The men can share this one here. There’s a lavatory right down this way. It’s got a bit of use thanks to the children. You know how kids are, always needing to go right away. It’ll be functional enough for your use. I can’t promise any hot water though.”

 

“Anything is better than an outhouse,” Jody said, deadly serious, even as Bella chuckled.

 

“Well. Please make yourselves comfortable. I’ll get started on dinner. There’s no need,” Bella said before they could offer to help. “Encountering a zombie is more tiring and frightening than preparing a simple meal; you rest up. I’m sure you’ll enjoy a bed.”

 

“Dad’s back!” It wasn’t Elliott’s voice but another kid’s. Bella shook her head and smiled.

 

“Oh I didn’t introduce you. The one shouting is Gregor, and this is Rebecca,” she said, jostling the child in her arms. The toddler was staring wide eyed at them, and she hadn’t said a word yet. “They’ll come up here soon enough. My husband will want to thank you. I imagine he’ll try to hug you, so if you aren’t fond of that, I’ve given you a fair warning.”

 

“After zombies? Hugs are fine in my book,” Marty said. The moment Bella left he muttered, “still take a zombie over a fucking cannibal.”

 

“Oh stop that,” Eugene said, dropping onto the bed happily. “They’re not cannibals. You heard them, no one passes by here. Who would they eat?”

 

Jody dropped onto the other bed.

 

“You’re paranoid, Marty. Oh god, this is comfortable. I don’t even want to move to the other room anymore. I’ll just stay here and sleep. Eat my food, you guys, just don’t bother me.” She sighed, and Eugene suddenly wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not.

 

The ruckus built for a moment, no doubt the dad finding Elliot safe. It started up again and approached them. Powell knocked the other room then came over and knocked on their door. Marty, still standing, went over to open the door.

 

“Here they are. These are the kind people found your boy, Jack.” Powell said.

 

The memory of his Jack briefly flashed through his head, but it was such a common name, he’d heard it enough that it stayed as nothing more than the faintest of memories. He got up to greet Elliot’s father and froze in place. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be possible that it was his Jack Holden standing right there.

 

“Oh god, I can’t thank you all enough, I was so afraid-Eugene?” Jack stopped, equally frozen.

 

Whether he pushed past Marty or he moved in time, Eugene couldn’t remember. The next thing he knew was wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around Jack. It took a few moments of a delayed reaction but Jack eventually hugged back. No, no, he wasn’t hugging back, he was just steadying himself to keep from falling over. Jack pulled back and gave him a look. He was much more composed than Eugene, all things considered.

 

“Wha-what are you-? Why’re you crying?”

 

Eugene huffed and didn’t even bother to wipe at his eyes. He wouldn’t have been able to hide it anyway.

 

“Of course I’m crying, you doofus, you’re alive.”

 

Jack gave him a surprised look.

 

“Course I’m alive.”

 

Eugene gripped his arms and gave him a helpless smile. “Jack, it’s been nine years. I-”

 

At that Jack drew away, leaving Eugene’s arms hanging in the air. He stiffened, and for a moment, Eugene didn’t see his Jack, but a gentleman of the Birkmyre household.

 

“Powell says you saved our boy. Thank you. We can’t tell you how grateful we are.”

 

“Not a problem.” Jody spoke up, appearing out of nowhere to stand at Eugene’s side, throwing Eugene a worried look at his frozen state. She looked slightly surprised as well, which was a small comfort to Eugene. “You know us, can’t leave a child in need.”

 

Jack blinked once at her, slowly, and gave her a polite smile.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Jody.” He turned to look at Marty, giving him a slightly confused look. “I don’t think I know you though.”

 

“Er, no, I’m Marty,” he said. He was even less sure of what was going on but Eugene didn’t even know what he could have told him to make it better. Everything was just wrong. “I came to Abel ‘bout three years ago.”

 

Somehow that was also the wrong thing to say. Jack’s smile didn’t change, but it wasn’t right. Jack had always been smiling, easy to laugh, and he hadn’t laughed not once yet. Not even when he had seen Eugene. They should have still been in each others arms, Eugene should be kissing him right now.

 

Elliott poked his head up from Jack’s side and grinned, and Eugene jerked, staring at the kid, looking at him anew. Jack said he was his kid. Jack and Bella then. The other kids were probably theirs too then. And again Eugene couldn’t concentrate or focus, and whatever fake pleasantries Jody and Jack were trading escaped him.

 

That Jack was even doing pleasantries was wrong, because Jack had never been able to hide his likes and dislikes. He was the ‘sap’, no, the emotionally open one. Jack had an easy hand on Elliott’s shoulder, and when he dropped it, Elliott took off without needing a word, a routine they were no doubt used to.

 

“We’ll come get you for dinner. In the mean time, rest up.”

 

Eugene couldn’t even pay attention to what he was saying. It wasn’t possible but Jack just turned and left, without saying another word to him.

 

“Gene, what was that about?” Jody asked, right by his side, ready to catch him if he fell. Eugene would have ordinarily been offended but just now, he shared the sentiment.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” That was all he could say. It was answer enough for Jody. But it wasn’t answer enough for Eugene. He took her arm and let her guide him to sit back down on the bed. Jack was alive but he was still dead to Eugene.

 

*****

 

“Need help?” Jack said, poking his head into the kitchen, Rebecca on his shoulders. He set her down in the high chair Bella kept in the kitchen, and she set to playing with the myriad of toys that were perpetually on the tray. He was well aware that it was Bella’s night to cook, but with extra people, he could convincingly say he was offering a hand. “I just finished changing Rebecca. And Powell said to tell you he was turning in early?”

 

Bella paused in her chopping and looked around. Gregor was in the next room at the table with a pitcher of juice and he was diligently setting out the glasses atop the tablecloth. Elliot had just left to grab her another bag of potatoes. (Jack had passed him by and upon seeing him had gotten the idea to offer his help.)

 

“You can set the plates, but Elliot and Gregor have got it all just about covered. And yes, he took a bowl of soup from yesterday. I think the stress from today made him want to have an early night. Mother has retired early as well.”

 

Jack ruffled Gregor’s hair, ignoring the little sound of protest he made at almost having been made to spill, and went over to pull out the spare dishes. He was bent over, head in the cupboard when Bella spoke up.

 

“Jack, are you alright?” Bella asked.

 

“Totally fine-”

 

“Because I know when you’re lying, and when you’re uncomfortable. You were like that around Mama for the entire first year. Not that I blame you,” she said, smothering a smile.

 

Jack stiffened then sighed, pulling his head out but not looking at her. He stared at the plates. The first few weeks of waiting had been enough to make him pull his hair out, if he did that sort of thing. If he wasn’t suspicious of having zombie guts beneath his nails he would have chewed them right off, he’d been wound up that tight.

 

And the days had turned to weeks had turned to months, and he’d still heard nothing from Abel. Birkmyre had become homier, against his will, and Bella had been at his side, comforting and understanding and exactly what he needed. No matter how many times he sobbed for Eugene, he’d never answered. It’d been easier to give up, and sink into her arms, and start fresh here.

 

“I...I knew them. From Abel.”

 

Bella blinked, stopping what she was doing to stare at him.

 

“You mean that’s the Eugene? Your Eugene? The one who couldn’t be bothered to look for you?”

 

Jack closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Oh Jack. I’m so, I didn’t know. They didn’t bring it up, or, maybe they did, but I was so glad Elliott was alright. If I’d known-”

 

“It’s fine,” Jack said, even as they both knew he wasn’t. “Elliott’s safe. That’s the important bit, yeah?”

 

“Yes. And it’s just one night. They’ll leave first thing in the morning,” she said, soothingly.

 

“It’s still a night,” Jack mumbled, unable to help himself. If he could have crawled into the cupboard, he would have done so in a heartbeat.

 

“Jack…”

 

“I just. It’s been nine years, and now they show up? It isn’t even for me, it’s just an accident. Just passing through. God, and for a moment, I thought that maybe…” Jack closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the wooden cabinets. Nine years later and it still hurt to have been abandoned so totally.

 

Bella set the knife down and quickly wiped her hands on her apron, going over to lean down to him. She set a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it, relaxing under even that small touch.

 

“They didn’t appreciate you. But it’s their loss, believe me.”

 

Jack straightened a bit and reached up to pull her down into a hug. She fell into it, hugging him back, tight and loving. He could get lost in a hug like that.

 

“Don’t pay attention to what they say. I love you. We love you. And we will always be here for you.”

 

“Yeah. I, yeah. I’ll be fine. They did save Elliott. Gotta give them credit where it’s due.” Jack let her go, still holding onto her arms and looking into her eyes so she could see that he was alright. “But that’s all they get.”

 

Bella smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up and returning to cooking. Jack took the plates and made a face at Gregor, who was still carefully pouring the drinks.

 

“Good lord, man, you’ll be here all night pouring those.”

 

“Dad.” Gregor gave him a look and Jack smothered a snicker, though he couldn’t hide his smile. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gregor’s head.

 

“Here, let me help you. A dad and son power duo! We’ll get finished way before your mother.”

 

“Yeah!” Gregor said, grinning at Bella, who merely rolled her eyes. He frowned in concentration even though he poured only the tiniest bit faster.

 

Jack watched. There was nothing that Eugene could say to ruin this for him. Because Eugene had nothing to say. And Jack had nothing to say to him. They’d made their decisions. And by the looks of it based on Eugene’s reaction, he was starting to regret his. But Jack wouldn’t, because he'd made the right decision. He’d made the best decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope it doesn't take me another year to the write the next chapter. Enjoy!

Eugene didn’t miss the irony in staring at Jack all through dinner as Jack thoroughly and casually ignored him. That he was making things uncomfortable for everyone else was also something he was well aware of, but he couldn’t have given a damn. Jack was alive, and he was going to drink that in, even if Jack himself didn’t seem so enthused at the idea.

For nine years he had accepted Jack as one of the dead. They’d never brought him home, but the shoe and broken and bloodied handle of W.G. had been enough to convince him. Most people didn’t even get that much. He still had them, in a box, tucked far under his bed. 

If Five and Three had gone in deeper, had kept following the trail, would they have found Jack all the sooner? They wouldn’t have gone into the woods too far. Back then it had been even more dangerous, the outbreak still fresh, and they didn’t know nearly enough about the zombies as they did nowadays. Amber had pulled them out, and he’d been barred from operating for a week. 

He’d come back a week later, suitably chastised, and properly mourning. It hadn’t been right of him to risk runner’s lives like that. There was no point in losing more lives for what had become a mere scrap of a chance. 

And he’d moved on. Slowly, ugly, but surely, he’d started to build up a new life, one with a big Jack shaped hole in it.

Jack was sitting as far away from him as possible, but he was still right there. In between two of his children. And with his wife, or girlfriend, whatever you called the mother of your children nowadays when there was no more official marriage. 

“You mentioned something before, ruffles, or, something? It sounded interesting,” Bella said, easily and calmly breaking the awkward silence that had fallen once they had all sat down to eat. She kept reaching over to move Gregor’s cup where he kept setting it right against the edge of the table to keep it from spilling over.

“Yeah, the rofflenets,” Marty said, glancing at Jody, then Eugene, then Jody again. Neither of them met his look. “It’s a form of communicating. Internet is still a ways away, and we needed something faster than runners. It’s-”

“I explained it to you one time, remember, love?” Jack said, facing Rebecca, who was playing with her vegetables rather than eating them. He convinced her to take a spoonful.

Eugene flinched, far too aware that everyone had seen it. 

“Did you now? Must have been a while ago. I completely didn’t recognize the term. How does it work?” Bella asked Marty. She wasn’t glaring at Jack either so she must have known what was going on. 

Marty hesitated again. “Well, we’re working on getting phone lines up first. But they go down a lot. The telephone poles are easy targets, and they get knocked down by enough zombies. You get a good herd and they just knock over. It’s like they take them as a challenge. They can even take being fried, some of the sturdier ones.” 

“This settlement needed a rofflenet operator,” Jody chimed in to distract from the image of fried zombies. Elliott was already staring at them, mouth hanging open at the image. “And they’re still fairly new, they needed help setting up a Runners system. Towns are self sufficient now, since most places have been picked clean or things have just gone bad beyond salvaging. But places clear out of zombies and stuff like clothes doesn’t spoil.” 

“And you give a runner a good weapon, they can take out a zom without breaking their stride. They’re good for protecting all them valuable people who’re building the world up again. Not even the zombie apocalypse could stop the politicians from existing.” Marty said, causing Bella to grin at his expression. 

“Well, most politicians are generals and captains now,” Jody pointed out, stalling taking a drink of water to speak. “They were the ones with the guns when the outbreak first kicked off. The actual politicians holed up and got eaten. Rich swears he saw some local mayor the other day as a shambler, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”

The awkward silence returned. Jack was obstinately ignoring them all, and Bella didn’t seem fussed one way or another. 

“Can I show Miss Jody the barn?” Elliott asked, eyes wide, a well practised pleading move. He was pushing his vegetables around his plate, trying to make it look like he had eaten more than he actually had. “There’s a cat and she’s real nice. I bet she’d like to see it. Right, Miss Jody?” 

Jack didn’t smile, but Bella had to smother a laugh. Jody had an interesting smile, and on any other occasion Eugene would have taken it as the chance to poke fun at being crushed on by yet another little boy. 

“I don’t see why not. But tomorrow. It’s far too dark right now,” Bella said, sharing a grin with Jody. Elliott perked up but then deflated as his mother stared distinctly at his plate. He sighed and shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth, grimacing all the while. 

“Well, I’m going to put Rebecca to bed now. If you’ll excuse me,” Jack said, plucking the girl from her high chair. She was still chewing on her spoon, but she didn’t put up a fuss. 

Eugene watched as Jack left. There were no illusions about what he was doing. 

“Tomorrow you can all meet my mother. She’s getting on in the years so she had to go to bed before Elliott even returned. But she will want to thank you in person herself. She’s so fond of Elliott.” Bella said the moment Jack was out of sight, keeping her look between Marty and Jody.

“Of course,” Jody said, still glancing at Eugene every couple of seconds. “We do want to get an early start though, if that’s not too much trouble.” 

“Not at all,” Bella said. She set her fork down and picked up the plates Jack and Rebecca had left behind. “You can leave your plates when you’re done, I’ll take care of them, no worries. The boys do need to start getting ready for bed, and not a word out of you,” she said, giving the two boys a look as they got ready to protest. 

“We have people over! We never get people over,” Elliott said. 

“People, Mum,” Gregor said with an attempt at a serious look. “Guests!”

“You are still getting punished for running off, young man,” Bella said, and that was the end of it. Elliott sulked in his chair, quietly. “Now bring your plate over to the kitchen and clean it. We still have work to do tomorrow, guests or no guests.”

“Yeah, you need to sleep if you plan on showing me those cats tomorrow morning,” Jody said, smiling. Elliott seemed to suddenly remember and he picked up his plate, urging his brother to hurry up. Jody barely waited for them to leave before she turned to Eugene. 

“You have to talk to him,” Jody said as she got up, gesturing to them to follow her. She was looking at him with wide worried eyes. But her words and voice were firm.

“Believe me, I want to too. But he’s avoiding me, Jody. I mean, he knows exactly where I am, but he’s staying away, and I don’t know why. I don’t get it.” Eugene couldn't even get the energy to run his hand through his hair or to rub at his forehead. It took him a good minute to stand up and follow after her to their rooms. He was still in a state of numbness. He probably wouldn't start feeling anything until they were safely back at Abel, where things made sense, unlike this crazy house.

Jody sighed in sympathy. “I don’t know either. But you can’t just leave tomorrow without figuring out what happened. I mean, we all thought he was dead, and it turns out, he’s been alive this whole time. And the kids, well,” Jody stopped and gave him odd look. 

“Yeah,” Eugene said quietly. 

Jody pulled at the hair tie on her wrist. 

“Do you want to be alone? Marty and I can share the room.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Eugene started but Jody and Marty glared at him.

“Eugene Woods, I was there. I saw how long it took you to get back to normal. I’m not about to fall for your tough guy act.” Jody said, hands crossed over her chest.

“And I wasn’t and I still know how bad it was. Radio Abel’s most tragic love story doesn’t leave people crying for nothing, you know.” Marty said.

Eugene was startled for a moment then he laughed ruefully. 

“Yeah, I guess. Yeah. Thanks, guys,” he said, warmly as they took the other room.

He sat down on the bed, his mind churning with endless possibilities. He appreciated the solitary room much more than Jody or Marty could ever know. There weren’t any tears, but he was just so frustrated, and so confused. None of it made sense. If Jack had been alive all this time, why hadn’t he tried to come into contact with them? 

Someone was at the door. The guest doors had no lock, something Eugene had been made well aware of from the beginning since Marty had noticed right away. They pushed it open and for a wild second, Eugene hoped it was Jack. 

Instead it was Gregor, the middle child, who walked in. He blinked at Eugene, as if Eugene had been the one to walk into his room instead of the other way around. 

“Hi?” Eugene didn’t know what to do, but just sitting and staring at the kid probably wasn’t the thing to do. 

“Elliott said you had a robot leg,” Gregor said, eyeing his leg and clutching the door, as if expecting him to pull out a laser gun or something. The thought of his brother having been saved by a robot or android was clear in the boy’s eyes. No doubt something he’d heard from Jack; he wouldn’t have let his son grow up without at least hearing about the wonder of giant robots.

Eugene chuckled. 

“Not really a robot.”

He entertained the notion of just taking it off but he figured it probably wouldn’t be good to send the kid into shock. He had nothing to do with Jack and whatever was going on here. Well, not really.

Gregor inched over shyly and gave him a questioning look. 

“It’s this one,” Eugene said, knocking on the plastic leg. 

“Did you feel that?” Gregor asked. The sound of it had surprised him and he’d jumped in place.

“Nope.” Eugene reached over to roll up the trousers a bit so he could see and to give it another substantial smack. Gregor watched him, eyes opening as he realized that Eugene hadn’t felt that at all. He stepped forward and reached out to give it a tap, then a harder one, then drew his hand away in a flash, staring worriedly at Eugene. 

“Did a zombie eat your leg?” he asked in a hushed tone. 

“That would have been way more exciting,” Eugene said with a smile. “But no, I had an accident.”

“You’re a robot man,” Gregor said, all wonder. 

Not even close, but the kid was so enthusiastic about it, he didn’t have the heart to correct him otherwise. Something caught in his throat. Gregor was Jack’s son, no doubt about it. Eugene cleared his throat and awkwardly gestured to the door.

“You should probably get to bed before you get into trouble,” Eugene said. 

Gregor looked at him again, as if about to say something more, but he didn’t. He got up and carefully looked out the door before sprinting off. Eugene suddenly got the idea that Elliott wasn’t the only one with a bad habit of sneakery. 

He covered his face with his hands, trying to keep it all together. It’d been distant before, that they were Jack’s children. But when they were right in front of him, he knew it was true, and it was starting to sink in now. 

Eugene was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, trying to understand just what the hell was happening when he heard someone coming down the hallway. He could recognize those footsteps anywhere. 

“Looking for Gregor?” Eugene asked, going up and opening the door and speaking before Jack could take off. 

The way Jack jumped would have been funny if his face didn’t close up right away at hearing Eugene’s voice. If that hadn’t been enough, he didn’t meet his eyes as he answered.

“Yeah?”

“He was in here a while ago. I sent him out before he could get into trouble.” 

“Knew they’d do this,” Jack muttered. He still didn’t look at him. “Sorry about that.” Jack was about to leave again. 

“I still can’t believe you’re alive,” Eugene said. Blurted out more like. But the sheer disdain in Jack’s eyes when he looked at him was so foreign, it broke him every time. And yet the ignoring hurt even more.

“Stop saying that like it means something,” Jack said. Still stiff. Still distant. Still turned away. 

Eugene looked at him in disbelief. 

“Of course it means something, it means everything. I thought you were dead for nine years. All I had was a shoe and a stupid bloodied broken cricket bat-”

“That stupid bat let me defend my so called friends. The same people who couldn’t be bothered to come back for me.” 

“We searched for months.” Eugene said, his voice thick. “Major de Santa pulled me off because I kept sending people out to look for you. I was banned from operating runners until I swore I wouldn’t keep endangering them to look for you.” 

“Sorry, Gene, if I can’t quite believe that.” Jack said, derision dripping from every word. 

“Why would I want to think you were dead?” Eugene tried to keep from shouting but it took everything in him. 

“How the hell should I know? All I know is that we radioed you guys for weeks and I was never deemed ‘worthy’ of being rescued. So excuse me if I-”

“What?” 

“What?” 

“You said you radioed-” Eugene shook his head. “Jack, we never got any messages.” 

Jack blinked at him. He frowned, and blinked again. 

“What?” 

“What I said. We never got any sort of message from here. We didn’t even know this place existed.” 

Jack stared at him. 

“That’s not possible. We spent weeks trying to get through to you. I thought, oh sure, explosion and zombie hoard, it’ll take them a while to get things up and running. But months? Years?”

“If I’d gotten even a hint I would have come over myself, on crutches and all.”

Jack’s eyes dropped to his leg even if he didn’t actually ask out loud. Eugene wasn’t even sure if Jack wanted to ask, and it killed him to think Jack could be that apathetic about him when once upon a time, the mere thought of a prosthetic would have sent them both into shared fits of joy.

“Sure, whatever.”

Eugene dug his nails into his palm.

“Why are you so determined not to believe me?” He said through gritted teeth. “We never got a message. Never-”

“Because it’s been nine years! Nine years and the only reason you’re here is by total chance!” Jack snarled, unable to hold back any longer. “I waited and waited, and you never showed up! Because I didn’t matter. I wasn’t worth-” Jack ran his hand over his face and sighed bitterly. “Oh who even cares.” 

Eugene laughed a little, unable to help it. 

“God you just. You’re not going to believe a word I say, are you?” Eugene looked away. “Go ask Jody, she’ll tell you what a wreck I was. I was a mess without you. I’ve never forgotten you. But you won’t believe me.”

“Just go back to Abel,” Jack said, and he made to leave the room. 

As Jack turned to leave everything slowed down and all Eugene could think was ‘not again.’

“Goddammit Jack,” Eugene grabbed his arm and Jack was so surprised at the suddenness of it, no doubt still thinking him handicapped by the crutches. For a moment he didn’t react. “I’m not losing you again. Not like this.” 

“Let-” Jack tried to pull his arm away. Eugene let him go, not wanting to get physical, but just needing him to stop trying to run away. “You’ve got some fucking nerve. You left me here, and now you want me back? Why? Because I’ve got a good life here and it has nothing to do with you? I tried, I really did; I was near wrecked some nights, just waiting for you guys to answer one fucking radio message. So I told Bella to stop bothering with contacting you since it was clear I wasn’t important enough and I’ve never regretted it. Wish I’d told her sooner, if anything. I could have spared myself some months of-” 

Jack inhaled sharp and then turned away. “Well, that’s all over with anyway.” 

“How did you radio us?” 

“Wha-?” Jack frowned at him, confused.

“How did you try to get in touch with us?” Eugene waited.

Jack took a moment to raise his eyebrows and straighten up a little, confused by the shift in topics. Confused enough that he just answered straight instead of walking away.

“I, Beatrice has the radio in the study.” 

“So you never actually made the call?” 

“Well, no, but Bella did sometimes and. What the hell are you asking for?” Jack scowled. 

“What I’m trying to figure out is why you keep insisting that you sent us a message but somehow we never got a single one. We told every settlement we could get in touch with to keep an eye out for our people. Places from all over. We searched for months. The radio was one of the first things we set back up. We should have gotten a message if you’d sent it, all the more so if you sent multiple ones.” 

Jack had that same half frown half puzzled look. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, and shook his head. 

“I gotta, gotta put Gregor to bed,” Jack mumbled. 

“Jack, I. Jack-”

“No, shut up,” Jack snapped. “Are you even listening to yourself? Why would Bella, why would they lie like that? It doesn’t even make sense.”

“Jack, please,” but Jack was already storming away. Eugene watched him. He ought to have followed him again but he wasn’t so sure that this time, Jack wouldn’t keep from just shoving him away if need be. 

Jody opened the door and peeked her head out, Marty’s head right above hers. They looked down the hall but didn’t open the door further in case Jack came back down. 

“What was that about?” she asked. 

“Sorry for being so loud,” Eugene said with a heavy sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the door. 

“I’m so sorry, Eugene,” Jody said. Even through the closed door she could tell it hadn’t gone well. 

“I still have time,” Eugene said. He gave her a determined look, and she didn’t hide her surprise, clearly having expected him to still be unsettled. He pushed himself off the wall and marched into the room. Something in their stories didn’t match up. 

*****

“Alright, everyone is safely in bed. No more wandering children roaming the halls,” Jack said as he entered their room.

“They’re not used to having company,” Bella said. She shook her head. “Elliott is exceptionally riled up. I’m afraid this will only make him more adventurous, rather than realizing just how lucky he was.”

“Apparently Gregor caught it too. Good lord, those two,” Jack grumbled quietly, though affectionately. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off slowly. “Hey. Bella. Bit of an odd question, but, which radio did you use to call Abel?” 

Bella paused in brushing her hair. 

“I can’t recall. It’s been a while since I did that, you know.” She didn’t look concerned and she set the brush down on the dresser, running her fingers through her hair one last time. She got into bed before continuing. “Mama will remember, I’m sure. She’s still got the memory of an elephant, I swear. You could try asking her tomorrow, though I hardly see the point.” 

“So you’ve got more than one radio?” 

“Of course. I imagine they don’t all work anymore. They’ve been rather neglected since there aren’t programmings out as there used to be.” Bella smiled at him, bemused, as she lifted the covers to sidle up next to him. “Why do you ask?” 

“It’s...him. He says that they never got any message. But that doesn’t even make sense.” 

“Bit of a weak excuse,” Bella agreed. “Technical difficulties has always been a good excuse. You’d think he’d have time to think of a better one by now.” 

“I dunno. He seemed awfully convinced. I...I know how he looks when he lies. Can’t imagine that sort of thing has changed.” Jack crossed his arms and frowned.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jack. You were adamant about getting in touch with them. And we tried our best. But they never responded. You’re better off without them.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer. “Yeah, I’m better off here.” 

*****

“Oh here you are,” Bella said in surprise as she entered the study the next morning. 

Jack looked up from where he was sitting on the chair, Rebecca on his lap, from when they’d been happily playing. To his surprise, that fellow who had been with Eugene and Jody was right behind Bella. 

“Yeah,” he said, not wanting to point out that he’d been hiding. He’d snagged a chunk of bread for breakfast and taken Rebecca quick as he could to avoid having to look at Eugene. Bella seemed to understand and waved her hand.

“Don’t mind us, we’ll be but a moment. Marty is apparently an electrician and I asked if he’d be so kind as to take a look at our wiring.” 

“Oh. Right. That’s...that’s good,” Jack said, and promptly shut his mouth. 

“Elliott has taken the others to the barn.” Bella said to his relief. “He’s taken a liking to Jody.” 

“Liking nothing, that boy has a full on crush,” Marty said, grinning, though he kept glancing at Jack. 

Jack eyed him back as Bella set about explaining the room, and continuing their conversation from before. For the most part he tuned them out until Bella said something that stuck in his mind for some reason.

“Yes, right after we got word of the apocalypse, we shut down anything that wouldn’t get heavy use,” Bella explained. “Most of the second floor was cut off immediately.”

“Bella, dear?” Jack spoke up to get her attention. She turned to him right away. “Can I have a word?” 

“Of course,” she said promptly, excusing herself. They seemed to be mostly done anyway. Marty left the room, leaving them alone. “Are you alright? I thought it’d be alright to ask him-”

“That’s not it,” he said. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what it was exactly that he was trying to ask. “He’s fine. I didn’t know him.”

“Alright. What is it then?” 

Jack tapped his foot against the floor and looked up at her. 

“You told him there was no power in the study?” 

“Yes?”

“How’d you use the radio to talk to Abel then?” 

Bella blinked, and then she laughed a little, shrugging. 

“Mama always did it. I suppose she turned the power on.”

“You did it too. I asked you, a few times. Sometimes your mum was so scary I didn’t want to keep asking her.” 

“Yes, well, that was a while ago. It’s not something that’s really important enough to be remembered now is it?” Bella said. 

Jack gave a little laugh. 

“I can’t believe it. You’ve been lying this whole time, haven’t you? You never called Abel. You and your mum wanted to keep me here. I dunno why but it’s true. It’s really true.” 

“Did Eugene say something? Something else to you? I think you’re under a lot of stress, darling.”

“I’m not. And he hasn’t. We haven’t talked in nine years, you know. Bella, stop lying to me and tell me the truth. Did you actually call Abel?”

Bella ignored him. 

“Bella!”

“I can’t indulge this, Jack,” Bella said. “You’re going through a lot. But blaming me for something that I didn’t do, you’ve seen how that ends up. Where are you going?” She asked as Jack got up. 

He didn’t answer. He left, knowing she’d stay for Rebecca, and took off at a run. Beatrice would be in the dining room, getting ready for lessons with the boys. She was there, looking over plans and books and worksheets she had designed. 

“Good morning, Jack,” she said, calmly. “We didn’t see you at breakfast.”

“Did you really call Abel?” He started in, forgetting that she might not have known. 

Beatrice didn’t look up. 

“Excuse me?”

“When I first came. You said you called Abel, my home. But they never got any messages. Not one.” 

“Those people who found Elliott were from there, yes? I believe Bella mentioned something about that.” She still didn’t look too concerned. “Of course we did. You were rather insistent.” 

“How did you use the radio when there was no power in the study?” 

Beatrice looked up at that, meeting his hard look. She gave him an amused smile.

“It’s been a long time since then and I’ll readily admit that I can’t exactly remember. I assume there had to be power. Perhaps I turned it on expressly for you? That would be the logical assumption.”

“No, you would have mentioned that. I didn’t know you then but I know you now, and you definitely would have mentioned all of that. If you’d had to turn on the power just for me, just to send a message, you would have mentioned it.” 

“Do you really think so little of me Jack?”

“No, I just know what you're like.”

Bella ran in, holding Rebecca now. She had a panicked look on her, and when she saw Jack with Beatrice, it seemed as if she was guilty right then and there. Jack’s doubts were quickly fading away with every action they took.

“Mama, don’t worry about anything he’s saying,” Bella said. “He’s confused right now.”

“You lied and kept me here!” Jack said. “Both of you! How long–!

“There was no one stopping you, Jack,” Beatrice said, slippery tongued and steely eyed. “You were perfectly welcome to leave if you liked. I hardly had the ability to keep you here against your will.” 

“Oh yeah, let me just waltz through a forest full of zombies. I'm totally free to go. That's just a lie you’re telling yourself and you know it.”

“Jack, please,” Bella pleaded. “There's no reason to be upset.”

Jack stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't even believe that she would try to say something like that. 

“You kept me here. I thought the people I loved, the people that were my family, had abandoned me. That's a big bloody fucking deal, Bella.”

“Don't you think they could've found you if they had looked a little harder?” Beatrice pointed out. “They clearly found the place today.” 

“Shut up,” Jack said. “Shut up, shut up, shut up. Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You already proven that you're both liars. How long will you keep it up? How long were you planning to lie? Was this from the beginning? Or did I just happen to pop in at exactly the right time? Why the hell even would you lie to me like that?”

Even in his agitation Jack watched them closely. He saw the way Bella’s grip tightened on Rebecca. And something in his gut dropped. His mind reeled with old playful jokes from Powell and obscure remarks from Beatrice that suddenly took on a new tone.

“It was for the kids,” Jack said, more of a statement than a question. From the way that Bella and Beatrice reacted in mild surprise he knew he had the right answer. “That's it, that's all you wanted me for. You just needed a guy so that Bella could continue to Ramsey line.”

“I would not be the one to let the Ramsay line fall during my lifetime. A Ramsay must always stay at Birkymyre. That’s a tradition that I will respect until my dying day. And then Bella shall inherit the house. And her children.” Beatrice seemed to have dropped the facade. And why not? She had the kids. If Jack wanted to leave, well, what did it matter to her as long as the children stayed here under her thumb?

“Did you think about that? What would happen after the children got bigger? What, were you planning on having some good old fashioned incestuous blood keeping? All that purity blood crap?” 

Jack felt sick just thinking about it. He didn't want to think about it. Every bone in his body was chilled and he shivered. He’d escaped zombies only to end up in a madhouse with a mad woman. A mad woman who was determined to continue her bloodline.

He ran out. Eugene wouldn't, couldn't have left. Not now. He had to apologize, not only for last night, but for the past nine years. 

"Eugene!" Jack yelled as soon as he was outside. He vaguely remembered Elliot wanting to show Jody around and he went to the barn. Just as he went to open the door, Eugene was there, and Jack barely avoided pitching into him. 

Eugene looked confused, uncertain, but Jack didn't have the words to explain the enormity of what he had just learned. He grabbed him and kissed him for the first time in nearly a decade. 

"What?!" Eugene pulled away. He licked his lips and blinked a few times. "J-Jack?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jack babbled. "You were right. They were lying, all of them, they just wanted the kids and I should have known or suspected. I should have known you wouldn't have given up on me like that and I'm so sorry." 

"Wait, what? No, just, wait a minute, Jack. What's going on?" Eugene stared at him. He seemed ready to let go of him and Jack clutched onto him tighter, relieved when Eugene's grip grew steadier. 

Jack babbled out the whole tale but he could tell that he still wasn't making sense just yet. It didn't matter though. He had to get it out and tell Eugene everything, and it had to be enough for Eugene to understand that something was going on. 

There was something squirming in his gut, realizing that for all that time he had hated Eugene, Eugene had been mourning him. 

"Hey? Jack, I, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out," Eugene said. 

"Right. I just. I'm so sorry. I, you know, I hated you and-" 

"You're alive," Eugene broke his scattered thoughts with a gentle brush of his thumb against Jack's cheek. He drew back a little but he was smiling, not quite misty but nearly there. "I don't exactly get what happened but I think I mostly do. Let's talk to the others. We've got to head back to Abel today but..." 

Eugene trailed off and shook his head. Jack didn't say anything and they went into the barn to try to repeat the story again for Jody and Marty. 

He wanted to leave now, and never see the stupid Ramsay house again. But he had children. He couldn't just drag them away from everything they had known. He couldn't do that to them. But he couldn't leave them here either. 

Beatrix couldn't be allowed to keep them. And Bella was under her mother's thumb, as was Powell. It was the safest and most dangerous place for them. 

Gregor and Elliot watched him as they went back to the house, certain something was wrong but unsure what. They had sensed his animosity towards the Abel folk, but having been offered no explanation, they'd let their excitement take over. 

"Dad?" Gregor asked, pulling on his hand a little. 

"I've got to talk with your Mum," Jack said, a little distant as he tried to think about what his next move would be. He couldn't stay. He couldn't leave. "Nobody run off, okay? That means you, Elliot." 

He patted Gregor's head and went to find Bella. She was in their room, staring off at the wall. Jack knocked on the wall and she jumped. 

"You're sick," Jack said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Bella's eyes were wide but she looked to the ground. Jack's temper flared at that but before he could say something she spoke. 

"I, maybe, you don't know what it's like. Living with Mama. She's..." 

"She's got her hooks in you, yeah, I know. But you still went with her plan," Jack said. He sighed and tried to drive away the urge to go and hug Bella. She was alone on the bed, shoulders hunched and miserable, but she'd lied to him. She'd kept him trapped here. 

"You weren't unhappy. And you love our children-" 

"My fucking- of course I love them. Don't you dare try to use them like that," Jack nearly spat at her. "They didn't do anything wrong. And I'm not going to hurt them so I can get back at you and your mum. I'm not like that and you know that.” 

Bella looked up at him. She did know. Of course she knew. She’d been with him for almost a decade. She knew him. Jack wanted to claw his skin off, as if that would help, as if he could grow a new one that had nothing of the Ramsays. 

“I’m not going to stay here,” Jack said. Bella stared at him, surprised, but Jack wouldn’t stay here. He couldn’t. Not anymore. 

“And our children?” Bella asked quietly. 

“We’ll have to figure that out. Figure it all out. Cause I’m not going to keep living here. Not after what you people did.” 

“Mama won’t let you take the boys,” Bella said, looking away. 

Jack looked at her. 

“You really think she can do anything to stop me?” He asked. 

“Yes. I know what she’ll tell you. We have a home here, security, shelter, we’re a family here, Jack. We’re self sufficient. If you go back to Abel, you’ll be amongst a crowd. You’ll suffer with them. So many people, you know how that attracts trouble. Abel was already attacked once-” 

“And that would all still probably be better for my kids than living here,” Jack said. He shook his head. “I just...wanted to tell you I’m not taking off right this instant. That wouldn’t be fair to the children. But I’m telling you this; I’m not going to keep playing happy family here with you. That’s done.” 

“You’re making a mistake,” Bella said. 

Jack left the room. There was nothing he could say to her. Maybe if she’d gotten out sooner, if she’d had a chance, but it was just too many years of having her mother hovering over her. 

He went downstairs, finding Gregor at the bottom step, pouting away. 

“What’s up?” Jack said, reaching over to gently grab his pursed lips. 

“Can’t the people stay longer?” Gregor asked after pulling away from Jack’s hand. 

“Did they leave already?” Jack asked, heart racing. 

Gregor shook his head and he followed after Jack. Eugene was at the front, hovering by the door, waiting with everyone. Elliot was still talking to Jody, and Jack felt guilty at the clearly enamored look his boy had. His first crush and it would be so fleeting. 

“Hey,” Jack said and then froze as everyone else stopped talking to stare at him.

“Hey,” Eugene said, smiling, but guarded. 

“Um. So. Thanks again, for keeping Elliot safe.” Jack said, scratching at his head. That wasn’t what he’d wanted to say. 

“No problem,” Jody said. She leaned down to give Elliot one last hug. “Marty, let’s go.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

They quickly left, not discreet at all, but Jack found he didn’t mind. 

“I know you can’t come with us right now,” Eugene blurted out before Jack could say anything. “I want you to. But I know why you can’t.” He wasn’t saying it but he kept looking at Elliot, who was at the window, waving at Jody, and Gregor, who was beside him, but kept glancing over to look at Eugene. 

“But I’m not going to stay here. I promise that,” Jack said. “I just need some time to figure out what to do.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Eugene then laughed a little. 

“What?” Jack asked, frowning a little, not seeing the joke. 

“I know you weren’t as much of a goof as you seemed to be but I guess I forgot your serious side. Wait, that sounds terrible. I didn’t mean it like that.” Eugene shifted a little, nervous. 

Jack laughed and that seemed to put Eugene at ease. 

“Glad to see you still do the whole foot in your mouth thing.” 

“I’ve gotten better. Mostly. I’m a little off right now. Still not sure it’s not a dream,” Eugene said, turning away in embarrassment. 

The bubble of levity burst.

“I promise you,” Jack said, “I’ll come back.” 

Eugene looked at him and nodded. There was a kiss there, but one of the boys made a sound, and Eugene and Jack took a step away from each other.

“I know you will.” Eugene coughed a little then glanced at him. “If not, I’m coming back here. I’ll walk, even on crutches. So. Please don’t make me do that. I really like this foot.” 

Jack burst out laughing. 

“I will definitely promise that.” 

Eugene nodded, and then didn’t move. He didn’t seem to want to. Or maybe he couldn’t. Jack made sure the boys were still occupied at the window and then reached over to hug Eugene. Eugene inhaled sharply and nearly crushed him with the force of his hug. 

But they separated quickly. 

“We’ll be in contact,” Jack said, determined and Eugene nodded his goodbye. 

Jack joined his boys at the window and watched the Abel citizens leave. 

“We should go to make sure they don’t run into zombies,” Elliot offered up. 

Jack tousled his hair but didn’t look away from watching Eugene as his form got smaller.

“Absolutely not. You’d take off with Jody in a heartbeat, you scoundrel.” 

“She likes me.” 

“I don’t think she does,” Gregor said. 

“Shut up.” 

“Language,” Jack said absently. He waited until Eugene was completely out of sight to sigh and move away. He clapped a hand on each boy’s shoulder. “Okay. We’ve got a lot to do. Let’s get to work.” 

*****

No one said anything as they left the Ramsay place and picked their way through the forest. Marty found one crawler, which they quickly put down, but other than that they found no other zombies. 

As they picked up their scattered supplies from the day before, they were still silent, though Eugene could tell Jody was trying to say something. She kept hesitating and staring at him. Eugene left her until she found tongue.

“You going to be alright, Eugene?” Jody asked, looking over at him worriedly as they climbed back into their jeep.

Eugene couldn’t help a little laugh. By the way Jody’s brows furrowed deeper he could tell he sounded half mad. But it was the complete opposite. 

Jack wasn’t by his side coming with him back to Abel so it wasn’t perfect. But that was life. Full of surprises, and nothing was ever easy or simple. But if anyone could figure out child custody in the middle of the apocalypse and come home to him, it’d be Jack. 

“He’s alive,” Eugene said by way of answer and that was enough for now.


End file.
